This invention is a device to protect the doors of an automobile or truck from damage while the vehicle is parked. Automobile and truck doors are susceptible to damage while parked do to objects striking the vehicle. Objects such as shopping carts and carelessly opened doors of a vehicle parked in close proximity can cause dents and scratches to the doors of an automobile or truck. This invention will prevent some of this damage. Prior devices for protecting a vehicles doors from damage have had several disadvantages. One major disadvantage is that some devices are permanently attached to the vehicles doors. Thus if they are damaged, they to would give the vehicle a lesser appearance. Also these devices are both costly and difficult to repair or replace. Other devices that are not permanently attached to a vehicle have had no way of securing them to the vehicle and can be easily stolen. Still other devices have used magnets to connect them to a vehicle, which may cause damage themselves.